Amtrak Neutron
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Sci-Twi, Sunset, and Sugarcoat wearing camp suit, accidentally take off to the Everfree in Amtrak, but when they land, everything looks strangely similar to Carlerlot City. Will Sandy get her Amtrak back in one piece? Join Sci-Twi, Sunset, and Sugarcoat for an out-of-his-world adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Sci-Twi immediately went home to his house and climbed into bed.

Spike, his pet dog, was on the floor next to Sci-Twi's bed. Spike slept on a pile of newspapers just in case he had an accident. He wasn't house-trained yet.

Sci-Twi set his alarm clock for the crack of dawn. He tried to go to sleep, but he was so excited, it wasn't easy. He stared at his clock. He had hours to go before dawn.

"Hurry up!" he said to the alarm clock. "Go faster!"

The alarm clock paid no attention and kept on slowly ticking.

Sci-Twi looked out his window. It was still dark. "Come on, crack of dawn—^start cracking!"

Just then Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi's best friend, popped his head in the bedroom window. "Hiya, Sci-Twi! I heard you were going to the summer camp with Amtrak."

"I am. And I'm trying to go to sleep!" replied Sci-Twi.

"I have to ask you a very important question," said Sunset as he climbed through the window. "Is Amtrak safe from camping?"

"There are no aliens," said Sci-Twi. "Just ask Amtrak . . . Little Miss Smarty-pants Scientist."

"Oh, really?" said Sunset as he held up a brown paper bag. "Well, then I guess you won't be needing this can of Mr. Funny Ha-Ha's Alien Repellent Spray!"

"Mr. Funny Ha-Ha's Alien Repellent Spray!" cried Sci-Twi, grabbing the bag. "Let me see that!"

Sci-Twi pulled out a bright red spray can and read the label: "guaranteed to keep ALL aliens away! Where did you get this, Sunset?"

"I ordered it from a comic book," said Sunset proudly.

"Then aliens must be real!" exclaimed Sci-Twi. "Let's go spray the Amtrak!"

Sci-Twi and Sunset quietly walked up to Amtrak Summer Camp with Sugarcoat. It was late at night.

The Amtrak Train Has 2 Amtrak Locomotives, 1 Material Handling Car, 3 Heritage HEP Baggage cars, 1 Superliner 2 Transition Sleeper, 1 Superliner 2 Diner, 3 Superliner 1 Diner, 1 Superliner 2 Coach, 3 Superliner 1 Coach, 1 Superliner 1 Auto Train Lounge, Superliner 2 Sightseer Lounge, 3 Superliner 1 Lounge/Cafe, 1 Superliner 2 Sleeper, 3 Superliner 1 Sleeper, 1 D&H 201 class lightweight coach, 1 NYC "River" series 10-6 sleeper (Pullman-Standard), 1 Santa Fe Dining Car, 1 C&NW Pullman-Standard bi-level trailers, 1 SP AC&F bi-level car, and 1 New Haven Commuter Coach.

"Okay, Sunset," said Sci-Twi, "we'll just spray the outside of the rocket ship so it'll be safe from aliens, and then we'll go home."

Sunset ran up to the train and saw a button marked PRESS this to get inside Amtrak Train

"Hey! We can get inside the train," said Sunset.

"Oh, wait, I think this one starts it." said Sunset, but Sci-Twi stops Sunset from pushing a button.

"Sunset, what are you doing? I'm the space traveler here and I happen to know that that particular button is right over here." Sci-Twi said.

Sci-Twi presses the engine button and the train starts up and is blasting off.

The train began to roar and shake and make a lot of noise.

"Uh-oh," said Sci-Twi.

Sunset pointed at Sci-Twi and laughed. 'You started the train! You started the Amtrak! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

All the noise woke Sandy up. She saw her Amtrak blasting off—to the Everfree!

She sat up in bed and yelled, "SPONGEBOB!"

Sci-Twi looked out the window and saw the black sky filled with stars. Millions of stars. "We're in outer space!" he yelled.

Sci-Twi and Patrick started to have fun.

"I'm a bird!" said Sunset.

"I'm a balloon!" cried Sci-Twi.

The Amtrak was headed right for the Everfree. Exactly as Sandy had programmed it.

But Sci-Twi, Sunset, and Sugarcoat weren't paying attention to where the Train was going. They were too busy moving and driving.

The 3 Campers didn't notice. They were having too much fun.

Meanwhile, back in Carterlot City, Sandy was strapping on a car. It allowed her to lift off into Everfree all by herself.

As she tightened the straps, she shook her head. "Sometimes that SpongeBob is as dumb as a sack of peanuts! What the heck did he think he was doing, taking off in my rocket? I better get up there on the moon before he gets into more trouble!"

Sandy blasted off in her car, never seeing the train carrying campers as it splashed back into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Amtrak Train came out of forest, the 3 campers are heading.

"i'm not a bird anymore!" said Sugarcoat.

"We must be arrived the forest!" exclaimed Sci-Twi.

"You right!" yelled Sunset.

"Sugarcoat, prepare to walk on the moon!" proclaimed Sci-Twi.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" replied Sugarcoat.

Sci-Twi carefully opened the door of the train. They popped their heads out and saw . . . Pinkie Pie's house and Rarity's house and Applejack's rock.

"Wow . . . the moon sure looks a lot like home," said Sunset.

"Good!" said Sci-Twi. "We won't feel homesick."

Sci-Twi carefully stepped out onto the sand. "This is one small step for a sponge, one giant leap for spongekind!"

Just then Spike, Sci-Twi's pet dog, came crawling by.

Sunset pointed. "Hey, look! It's Spike!"

"Meow," said Spike.

"Come here, Spike!" cried Sunset as he started to run toward him.

Sci-Twi grabbed Sunset. "Stop! Don't go near him!"

"Why not?" asked Sunset.

"This is all a trick!" warned Sci-Twi. "The aliens are projecting our memories onto the environment! They want us to think this is Cartenlot City, but it's realli; the moon. They're trying to confuse us!"

Sunset scratched his head. "You mean to say they've taken what we thought we think and made us think we thought our thoughts we've been thinking are thoughts we think we thought?"

Sci-Twi nodded. "I couldn't have said it better! But we're not going to fall for it!"

Sci-Twi aimed the moon rock harvester popgun at Spike. "You who are not Spike, but pretend to be Spike, prepare to be harvested!"

Sci-Twi pushed the button on the moon rock harvester. ZAP!

Suddenly Spike was wrapped up in a net.

Sci-Twi grinned. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Alien?"

"Meow," said Spike.

"You got 'em, Sci-Twi! What a shot!" cried Sunset. "Boy, is Sandy gonna be proud!"

Sci-Twi turned pale. "Sandy! Oh, no! I forgot all about her! She's going to be really mad at us for stealing her rocket!"

Sci-Twi didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand the idea of Sandy being mad at him. He was trying to think of something he could say or do when Spike meowed again.

"That's it!" said Sci-Twi. "Sandy won't hate us when I bring her back a real live alien! Or two! Or three! Or four! Or more! She'll love me! Come, Sunset! Let the alien harvesting begin!"

Sci-Twi raced across the sand toward Pinkie Pie's house.

Sugarcoat followed and began to yell excitedly, "Oh, boy! Alien hunting! Alien hunting!"

"Quiet, Sugarcoat!" whispered Sci-Twi. "We can't let the aliens know we're on to them."

Sci-Twi then spoke loudly so anyone nearby could hear. "Oh, yeah! Alien Hunting. That was a great TV show! Amazing special effects!"

Sci-Twi motioned for Sunset and Sugarcoat to follow him to Squidward's front door. "Hey, guys!" he shouted. "Let's go visit our good old friend Pinkie Pie and see what he's up to!"

Sci-Twi knocked on the door.

No one answered.

They quietly pushed the door open and went inside.

"Make sure your alien harvester popgun is ready to go," whispered Sci-Twi as they walked into Pinkie Pie's bedroom.

Pinkie Pie was asleep in his bed. His four little bunny slippers were next to his bed on the floor.

"That is one ugly alien," said Sci-Twi.

"It's disgusting!" added Sunset.

Pinkie Pie was dreaming and talking in his sleep, "Uh... no... Grandma... don't take away my clarinet... I'll be a good girl."

The 3 Campers walked right up to Pinkie Pie's bed and looked down at him as he slept.

"It's even uglier up close," whispered Sci-Twi. "Let's begin the alien examination."

Sci-Twi pulled back Pinkie Pie's blanket. Pinkie Pie was wearing a nightshirt with little bears and ducks on it.

Sunset looked closer. "Look! There's something underneath the alien!"

Sci-Twi saw something red and rubbery under Squidward's body.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" said Sugarcoat.

Sci-Twi pulled it out. It was only Pinkie Pie's rubber hot-water bottle. He used it at night to keep himself warm.

But Sci-Twi thought it was something else. He held it up to 2 Campers. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"It's stinky!" replied Sunset.

"No," said Sci-Twi. "It's an egg sack!"

"It's a stinky egg sack," said Sugarcoat.

Sci-Twi continued. "This disgusting alien creature has laid an egg, and if I'm correct, it is filled with baby aliens!"

"Now I know I'm gonna be sick!" cried Sunset.

Sci-Twi held the hot-water bottle up to the lamp next to Pinkie Pie's bed. The light shone behind the hot-water bottle and showed the silhouette of Pinkie Pie's two hands.

"Twins!" cried Sci-Twi. "Horrible, disgusting, evil alien twins!"

Just then Pinkie Pie turned over and one of his hands landed on Sunset's face.

SPLAT!

"Help! Get this thing off of me!" screamed Sunset.

Sci-Twi quickly reached up to pull Pinkie Pie's tentacle off of Sunset's face.

It was stuck!

"Don't let the alien get me, Sci-Twi!" cried Sunset.

"I won't!" yelled Sci-Twi.

With all the noise and yelling, Pinkie Pie woke up. "Campers! What are you doing in my bedroom? Give me back my tentacle!" Pinkie Pie pulled his tentacle off Pinkie Pie's face.

"The evil, disgusting thing is awake!" cried Sci-Twi.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling evil and disgusting!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Let's capture the little phony!" said Sci-Twi.

"Get away from me!" yelled Pinkie Pie as he jumped out of his bed.

Pinkie Pie tried to run away, but Sugarcoat tackled him.

"Ouch!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Hold him, Sugarcoat!" yelled Sci-Twi as he got his moon rock harvester ready and aimed it at Pinkie Pie.

"Sci-Twi!" cried a terrified Pinkie Pie. "What in the name of Neptune are you doing?"

"What any other patriotic Bikini Bottom citizen would do!" declared Sci-Twi.

ZAP!

Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob's boss, and owner of the Krusty Krab, was out taking his sea snake for a late-night walk.

Mr. Krabs was thinking of all the money he had made that day. Suddenly he heard a strange noise and saw 3 Campers coming out of Squidward's house. They were carrying a very mysterious-looking bag.

"Ahoy there, lads! Up a bit late to be playing pirate, aren't ya? Got yourselves a new mate?" asked Mr. Krabs with a laugh.

Sci-Twi nudged Campers. "It's another alien! Let's get him!"

They both pulled out their popguns and aimed them at Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs was terrified. "No! Don't shoot me!"

Sci-Twi got him in his sights. "Ready,

aim—

ZAP!

And the next thing he knew, Mr. Krabs was caught in a net.

"SpongeBob!" yelled Mr. Krabs. "If you don't let me out of here, you'll never flip another Krabby Patty as long as you live!"

"Nice try, alien!" said Sci-Twi.

Meanwhile Sandy had landed on the forest. She looked and looked and looked, but there was no Sci-Twi and no train.

"Where did that knucklehead go?" she wondered. "He must've gone back to Bikini Bottom. I'd better get back there too."

She pushed the button on her car and back home.

Down in City, SpongeBob and Patrick went back to the rocket ship. They tossed the nets with Pinkie Pie and Mr. Krabs into the cargo hold with Spike.

"Ouch!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Ow!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

"Meow," said Spike.

Sci-Twi stared at the three of them. "Look at them! Squirming around in there like a bunch of ugly, disgusting aliens!"

"They're gross!" said Sunset.

Sci-Twi closed the hatch. "It's a tough job, but someone has to do it! And that someone is us! We have a mission, Guys. It's time for an alien roundup!"


	3. Chapter 3

The 3 Campers went to The Simpsons' House.

Homer Simpson was correcting papers at her desk when she looked up and saw them coming into her room.

"Guys!" said Homer. "What are you doing here so late?"

Sci-Twi sneered. "We'll ask the questions here, Mrs. Puff! If that is your real name, and I happen to know it Tris."

Homer angrily stood up. "Purple Human! You are going to sit in the corner and think about what you just said!"

"School's out, loser!" yelled Sci-Twi.

Homer started to scream but it was too late.

ZAP!

As they dragged her out of the room in her net, Homer yelled, "This is going on your permanent record!"

The 3 Campers continued to round up everyone in Caterlot City.

They found Ash Ketchum from _Pokemon_ , at the Pokemon Trainer. She was so big, being a Trainer, that they had to use three nets to capture Ash, Pikachu and Jigglypuff!

"Excuse me!" she complained. "But this net does not go with my outfit!"

Next they captured Wallace and Gromit. He was trying to sneak into the Krusty Krab to steal a Krabby Patty.

"At last I will have the secret recipe for Krabby Patties and the world will be mine!" Wallace bellowed.

"Not so fast!" cried Sci-Twi.

"You're an alien and you're going down!" said Sunset.

"Ha! You'll never get me!" yelled Wallace.

ZAP!

"You got me," said Wallace sadly.

Soon the entire population of Caterlot City was wrapped up in nets. the 3 Campers were pushing them into the cargo hold of the train. It was getting very crowded.

"Sci-Twi, we've got a problem," said Sunset. "They can't all fit in the rocket ship!"

"Just push harder!" said SpongeBob. "We must get all of the aliens!"

Sandy was driving toward them. "SpongeBob! What are y'all doing? I can't turn my back on you for two whole seconds without

you causin' a heap of trouble!"

"Help us, Sandy!" yelled Squidward.

Sandy landed on the ocean floor and looked into the cargo hold. She saw everyone from Caterlot City wrapped up in nets.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Sandy. "Bagging up all your friends and neighbors just like they were a fresh crop of hickory-smoked sausages! You done turned my little science experiment into a disaster! You tough to be ashamed of your-

ZAP!

And then Sandy was in a net, just like the others. the 3 Campers tossed her into the cargo hold.

"Aliens!" exclaimed Sandy. "Is that what this is all about? You think we're all aliens?

Sci-Twi pushed the button to close the cargo door hatch.

The door slowly closed as Sandy kept yelling, "This isn't the moon! You're still in Bikini—"

The door closed. Neither 3 Campers heard her.

Sci-Twi shook his head. "We Did it!"

Sci-Twi tells Spongebob wears conductor suit. "We're all finished, Now moved it off!" Sci-Twi said.

"Aye Aye Captain" Spongebob said.

SpongeBob smiled as he pushed the BLAST OFF button. "Boy, I can't wait to see the look on Sandy's face when I get back to Bikini Bottom with all these aliens! She's gonna think I'm the greatest guy in the world!"

SpongeBob set the controls for extra super fast.

The train zoomed through city, carrying its cargo of everyone.

"Bikini Bottom here we come!" he yelled.

When the train landed, SpongeBob ran out and yelled, "Hey, Sandy! I'm back! Come see what I found!"

He stopped.

He looked around.

"Get us out of here!" shouted Sandy.

SpongeBob let everybody out of the nets.

"What do you have to say for yourself, SpongeBob?" asked Squidward.

"I'm sorry," cried SpongeBob. "It was all my fault! 1 was blinded by science! You all go back home. I'll stay on the moon. That will be my punishment! Banished from Bikini Bottom forever!"

"Sounds good to me!" said Sci-Twi.

"Aw heck, we can't leave SpongeBob here," said Sandy. "Bikini Bottom wouldn't be the same without him."

"I agree!" said SpongeBob.

And so they all blasted off for home.

Sandy steered the train back toward Forest.

"SpongeBob, I hope you learned your lesson," said Sandy.

"Oh, I have," said SpongeBob. "Never go into your friend's train without her permission. Never fly to the moon. And never catch all your friends in nets because you think they are aliens."

"That's pretty close, I reckon," she said.

"So, Sandy?" asked SpongeBob. "Where are we going next? Philadelphia? New York City? Niagara Falls? ..."

"Settle down, SpongeBob. I can't concentrate!"

"... San Francisco, Camden, Fort Worth?" SpongeBob continued.

"I know exactly where you re going," said Sandy.

"Where?" asked SpongeBob excitedly. "Will I get to catch aliens?"

ZAP!

And with that, Sandy shot her popgun at SpongeBob, wrapped him in a net, and put him in the cargo hold. Also The 3 Campers gasped him.

"Oh, no!" screamed Patrick. "SpongeBob is an alien!"

Sandy shook her head.

It was going to be a long trip back to Bikini Bottom.


End file.
